The Indigo Spell
by Sydriannn
Summary: This is set after The Golden Lily. Sydney is faced with the Alchemists running her life and her new fond feelings for her friends in Palm Springs. She meets Marcus Finch, a mysterious ex-Alchemist, who has a lot of answers to offer Sydney. And what will happen between Sydney and Adrian? Will she begin to accept her feeling for him? Only time will reveal.
1. Chapter 1

**The Indigo Spell**

**I DO NOT OWN BLOODLINES NOR DO I INTEND TO TAKE THE CREDIT FROM THE BEATIFUL RICHELLE MEAD. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. && PLEASE REVIEW :)  
**

**CHAPTER 1:  
**

The next two weeks that passed after the scrying spell Ms. Terwilliger had me preform in the middle of the dessert was the hardest out of everything that was going on in my life now. I was practicing magic every day in my independent study sessions and even after school. Ms. Terwilliger's words, "It's for your own safety" kept replaying in my mind over and over, and that's the only thing that kept me diligently working on my magic skills. If I surely was in danger from her sister, than Eddie, Angeline, Adrian, and especially Jill were in danger too. Even if things were awkward now after what happened between me and Adrian, and maybe awkward is an understatement, I could not jeopardize their lives for the mess I've gotten myself into. Eddie and Angeline were still clueless about me using magic and Jill had to have known through the bond, but she never asked any questions about it. Jill had been avoiding any conversation with me lately and it was very bothersome. I knew it was all due to Adrian's feelings toward me, but it still was making everything that I felt about the situation worse.

"Sydney, can I speak with you." Eddie said, as he pulled me away from Latte. We were about to take Jill to her feeding so Jill slammed the door as she hopped in the back with Angeline taking the other side. Angeline sent us a glance and Eddie nodded. Oh God, what was going on now? "Yeah, sure, what's it about?" I said suspiciously, eyeing him. Eddie leaned against Latte, and of course I cringed, and he took that as a sign because he stood up straight. He looked me in the eyes and cleared his throat. Whatever it was that was on his mind seemed like it was a difficult thing for him to process into words. "Look Sydney, I don't know what's going on, and I don't mean to get in your business or anything, but, Jill has been acting very weird lately. You guys haven't been talking for, what, almost month now. You guys don't even look at each other. I'm worried. Angeline is too, but Jill won't tell her anything but that she ha…um…Dislikes you at the moment." Eddie was about to say that Jill said she hates me. I had no clue her feelings were at that level right now. Jill doesn't seem like the type to hate someone. Could Adrian possibly…No...he could not hate me. After everything that we have been through he just had to understand, right? I made my point very clear after the kiss. We could not do that, we could not be together. Why couldn't Jill understand. Maybe the bond had blinded her reasoning.

"I know there is some way that you guys can talk to each other about what's going on. You don't have to tell me, but at least try to talk to her about it, it can't be that serious to destroy your friendship." Oh, if only Eddie knew the seriousness of the situation. "Thank you for your concern Eddie. But I'm afraid it is serious, and I don't know how to fix this, situation." I said business like. Eddie stared at me for a few seconds before looking toward the ground. "Well okay, but if it is something that's going on between you and Adrian that's making her feel like this, can you at least work it out with him?" I stared at Eddie astonished. "Wha..what do you mean?" I said a little too quickly. I probably blushed, showing my guilt. Please let my face look neutral. "I mean, Jill acts weirdly sometimes because of Adrian, and I've noticed you too weren't speaking much lately either. So if you guys had a fight about something then can you guys work it out at Clarences? I don't think I could go any longer without intervening. And I know you don't want Angeline to.." Eddie said, sticking a thumb toward Angeline speaking to Jill in the backseat. Good, it sounds like he didn't know about what happened at Adrian's. I kept my composure, and relief, from my face and just nodded in agreement. "Okay." I said as I started towards Latte. This is going to be a long day, I thought. Eddie opened the passage side and leaned down in the seat as I started the engine. It was a silent ride to Clarences and my stomach started doing flip-flops when I thought about having a one-on-one conversation with Adrian.

**OKAY, SOOO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT THE OTHERS WILL BE MUCH LONGER AND BETTER. I HAVE A PLOT ALL LINED UP. JUST REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE ADDED. BYE UNTIL LATER LOVES. WILL UPDATE SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Ask me any math mathematical equation, and I could answer it with the highest confidence in the world. That, I can deal with. But seeing Adrian in front of Clarence's when we arrived for Jill's feeding…was something I could ****not ****deal with. He was outside smoking a cigarette and leaning against his beautiful Mustang that I loved so much. The yellow beauty was far too valuable for him to be leaning on and that instantly snapped me out of my thoughts of confronting Adrian. We parked behind the Mustang and Jill was the first to hop out of Latte. My natural instincts to protect his car were burning a hole in me, but my fears of talking about the "kiss" was enough to keep me glued in the driver seat. Eddie gave me a worried look and then looked at Adrian talking to Jill. He looked at me again with an eyebrow raised, like he was trying to figure something out but shrugged and turned to me instead.**

"**Remember, Sydney…we're not pressuring you in telling us what happened"**

**Oh no, not the questioning again. Angeline snorted while taking off her seat belt and said,**

"**Yeah, not now, but if this keeps up…we're going to need answers."**

**I sigh and lean down in my seat and close my eyes. The new car smell in Latte was calming me down a little but my anxiety levels were rising by the second. If I told Eddie and Angeline about the kiss, they would think of me as a hypocritical fool. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and give an appropriate answer.**

"**Okay, well, me and Adrian had gotten into a…um…an argument…last month. And we've kind of been avoiding each other ever since." I said staring at nothing but the steering wheel. "I don't know why Jill is taking it so seriously, but I figured it was just the bond."**

**Eddie and Angeline looked at each other and then looked at me. "Okay Sydney. If that is the real reason, then it shouldn't be so hard to talk to them about it."**

**He was right. I was making myself seem so guilty. "Can you tell Adrian to come over here when you guys get out of the car?" I asked looking at Eddie. **

"**Okay" Eddie said, and that was it. They both got out of Latte and I had let out a huge sigh. What was I going to say to Adrian? I'm sorry I broke your heart, but can we work it out? That's even worse than ignoring him. I like Adrian, maybe a little more than like even though I told myself otherwise, and saying that to him would be a low b low. We couldn't be together and I did want to be friends, I just don't know how to deal with this situation. The passenger side door opened and my heart began racing. The smell of late fall and the familiar scent of Adrian expensive colo9gne traveled in the car and I had to close my eyes to get my racing thoughts and heart under control. Adrian settled in to the seat and turned to look at me after closing the door.**

"**Sage?" Adrian said with a questioning look on his face.**

"**Hey Adrian.." I said, feeling lame because I couldn't think of any proper introduction besides that. He looked…hot, for the lack of any better words. His hair was in the messy style that I always loved, he was wearing designer jeans and a sweater that hugged his body so well anyone could have mistaken him for a model on their way to a photo shoot. I wasn't aware that I was staring at him intently until Adrian said, "I know I'm a sight to see Sage, you don't have to stare at my wonderfulness. I'm very flattered though.." I blushed and turned my head and eyes back to the steering wheel. **

"**Don't get so cocky, I was just admiring your sweater. It looks very nice on you" I said feeling sheepish but a little more confident than I felt. We haven't talked in weeks and leave it to Adrian to throw some of the awkwardness out the window. **

"**Thanks Sage, but I'm sure you didn't ask Eddie to tell me to come over here to compliment my remarkably good fashion sense. So what's up?" Adrian seemed to want to get this over with just as much as I did. Maybe he was still sore about me walking out of the apartment after we kissed.**

"**I wanted to talk about…us…well what happened between us…and" I was about to apologize but Adrian cut me off.**

"**Look Sydney, I understand. Even though it hurts and I don't agree, I understand. You don't want to be with me, fine. I've been keeping my distance and haven't bothered you once about your decision." He looked out the window at the leaves swirling outside in the fall wind and I suddenly felt a urge to just grab him and comfort him. I know ive hurt him bad by what I said after the kiss, and suddenly I needed to make amends for that. Adrian was my friend. One of the first friends Ive had in a while that actually genuinely cared about me. **

"**Adrian, I didn't come to make matters worse or try to make you feel any sort of way," I started and Adrian continued to look out of the window. I reached out and turned his face toward mines so that we could look at each other. Wow, where did this new found confidence come from? His eyes shone sadness and I could imagine that he was thinking I was about to stab a knife through his heart yet again. I continued now that he was looking directly at me. **

"**I want to say how sorry I am, I am not sorry about stating why we couldn't do this. I'm sorry about the way I worded it, I made it sound completely horrible, I knew I hurt your feelings but the Alchemist in me wouldn't let me apologize right then and there. I thought I was doing the right thing. But Jill, she has been so angry with me these past few weeks, and I knew she was getting half the feelings from you and half from herself. I made it sound like you weren't my friend and we just you being a vampire was wrong. I just want you to know that maybe I do want us to work out but no matter how much you and I would want it to, It won't. I would be sent to re-education and never see any of you again. My name and families name would be slanted, and my whole life's work would be down the drain...I couldn't deal with that…I…"**

**I couldn't finish, my anxiety levels spiked and tears started filling my eyes. Adrian looked at me with a look I couldn't quite place. He lifted his hand and touch mines that was still on his cheek. He wiped a tear that escaped from my eye and just caressed the side of my face. **

"**Sage…Its okay. I said it before and I'll say it again, those bastard Alchemists are using you. You can't enjoy life like this. You can't experience love like this. They have your whole life in the palm of their hands, and I despise them for that." **

**I looked back up at him and I saw the passion the determination in his eyes as he continued. "Your one of the smartest girls I know, and I can't understand why you don't see what they are doing to you." I felt more tears slip from my eyes and my thoughts reeled on his words. They are using me, but it was for a good reason right? To protect mankind from Strigoi was our mission, right? It was too much for me right now. I just wanted time to stand still. All I wanted was for life to simplify and me and Adrian to be like this forever. I didn't know what to say and it was as if Adrian could read my mind, he put his other hand on my other cheek and leaned in. **

**This kiss wasn't like the first. Yeah, it erased all of my memories of my thought of the Alchemists and why this was wrong, but it also gave me a sense of freedom. I wanted more, I couldn't hold back my feeling anymore, even though I didn't quite know what they were yet. The kiss heated up, and my lips moved along with Adrian's as if I was as skilled as him. My body tingled and my heart beat picked up. I felt a strange sensation as he moved his hand on my thigh and the other at the bottom of my shirt. Adrian had experience in this, and with me still being a virgin, I had none. My thoughts came flooding back and I broke away first before things got to out of control. **

"**Adrian.." I started but he put a finger to my lips silencing me with his eyes. **

"**I know Sage, I know what you're going to say. We're not supposed to be doing that…but it isn't "wrong". I know you feel what I feel when we kiss. When we touch." He moved his hand from my thigh sensing that I was feeling a bit uncomfortable with it resting there. He grabbed my hand and held it to his heart so I could feel his heartbeat. It was racing, just in rhythm with mine. My face felt hot and flushed and I had to pull away. But his hand didn't escape mine. We sat like this for what felt like an eternity while I thought of something logical to say. Nothing came because I didn't want to ruin this moment. But I couldn't just throw away my life. There still were so many questions and answers I needed before I could make a decision. **

"**We can't tell the others." I finally said as I glanced at the time. Adrian hadn't had his feeding yet and I'm pretty sure Jill had been finished for a while now. "They are probably waiting for us to come in, and I don't want Eddie and Angeline's minds to wonder about…us." I said as I started to pull my jacket on. Adrian helped me button it up but I felt he still wanted me to speak on us. **

"**Look Adrian, I don't regret kissing you just now. I just don't want us to move to fast. I'm still new at these things and my min d still isn't made up about the Alchemists and what I want to do." **

**He look hopeful as he placed a small kiss on my forehead and smiled at me.**

"**I'm fine with that. You're worth the wait, and I'd wait forever if I had to."**

**I felt a smile play on my lips and my face et hot all over again. I could place my feeling for him but I knew it was far more than just liking someone. **

"**Let's go in, we don't want Jailbait watching anymore of us being…intimate. It's just too much for her young eyes." Adrian joked, and I let out a small giggle. We got out the car and walked briskly to Clarence's. I shivered at the cold air but had the warmest feeling flowing through me as I looked at Adrian and the content look on his face. I knew this was a start of something, but I wasn't sure if it was good or bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ENJOY!**

As suspected, when Adrian and I walked into Clarence's living room, Jill was already finished with her feeding and Eddie and Angeline were fully eloped in a conversation with Clarence. They all looked up from where they were sitting at me and Adrian and the looks in their eyes showed me of their suspicion.

"What took so long?" Angeline asked flipping her hair from one side to the other while leaning back on the couch with her arms folded.

"Yeah, we were starting to wonder if you guys were kidnapped by the warriors or something." Eddie joked, but I think in truth if we didn't come as soon as we did that they would have actually thought that. I felt relief flood me when I didn't hear any accusations of us actually "doing" anything with each other.

"Sorry, we were working out all the…issues we were having with one another. I didn't think it would take so long." I said while turning to Adrian, trying to encourage him to play along with a smile.

"Yeah, Sage here is one for words and making light of a situation." Adrian said and Jill scoffed from the corner of the room. Jill was sitting by herself, face turned the other way. Obviously she was still angry with me. Now I still have to fix that. I thought by working things out with Adrian would get her out of this hateful state she was in but clearly not.

"Well I was just telling your friends here about my old friend Marcus you asked me about a few weeks ago," Clearance suddenly said. "He called me earlier this week to check on me. What a respectable young man he is…" Clarence trailed off while looking thoughtful and nostalgic. Marcus Finch. The notorious ex-Alchemist I have been trying to learn more about but the Alchemists continue to lie to me about their knowledge of him. This made me angry for some reason. Why would they lie to me about Marcus? What was it about him that they would not want to distill any information? And lastly, why did Marcus leave the Alchemists? I had to have these answers from Marcus himself and Clarence is the only person I know that can help me find him.

"Clarence, what did you and Marcus discuss when he called?" I asked. The old Moroi's head jutted up at me and he leaned forward in his recliner. If I wasn't so used to being around vampires, the Ancient Moroi would have made me jump from where I was standing at least a few feet back. Clarence was relatively harmless in my book but he can be a little scary, to say the least, sometimes.

"Ah, Marcus would like to talk with you sometime. I told him all about you." Clarence said with a sly smile. I wondered what went on in his head sometimes, but also was afraid to know. He was just too mysterious to figure out. I nodded and gathered up the gang so we could get back to Amberwood before curfew. Once back at the school and Eddie said his goodbyes, I pulled Jill aside so that we could discuss her attitude toward me.

"Angeline, could I talk to Jill for a second in private?" I asked earnestly. She nodded and started to stalk off to her room. She looked back at us with concern but decided not to say anything and kept walking.

I turned to Jill and I wasn't prepared for the look that I saw on her face. She looked extremely angry and a little hurt.

"I know what you and Adrian did back at Clarence's," She started, "And he might be extremely happy that you guys are going to be moving forward in your "secret relationship", but I'm not." She stated with all seriousness, and I tried to work hard at not letting my jaw hit the floor. "I think your wrong and it's cruel for you to be hurting him like this. He doesn't want to be your secret he wants all of you and not just a small portion. How could you keep someone who wants to give you the world a secret?" She finished, after slightly rambling. Her face was flushed. She seemed to be relieved to get this off her chest and tell me off. But it only made me feel even worse.

"I have to Jill. No matter how I feel or he feels we can't be together like that. The Alchemists…"

"The Alchemist are racist, people using bastards!" Jill screamed at me and I'm surprised the dorm matron, another replacement, didn't come over to us thinking it was a cat-fight. I was shocked that Jill felt that way about the Alchemists. Thinking back on her words she is kind of right. But they are my whole life, I can't just throw my whole life away.

"Jill, I understand how you feel but you have to understand! I've been taught these things all my life. My family means everything to me and if I mess up and get sent to re-education I will never get to see them or any of you guys again. And who knows what they will do to Adrian." I said. My eyes started getting watery. I swallowed the tears that were forming back so that she wouldn't realize how much her being angry and not understanding hurts me.

"What is re-education? Sounds like a study session between Alchemists." Jill said, and I remembered that I have never told her about the Alchemists ways of discipline.

"I wish it was. But its not, and it's not a place I would recommend anyone buying a first class ticket there. They "re-educate" corrupted Alchemist so that they will never be friendly with vampires again." After everything that happened to me here at Palm Springs, I'm surprised that I haven't already landed there. I decided not to add that because thinking about Keith's screams in that bunker would be enough for even Jill to have nightmares.

"I never thought about that…" Jill said after a long time. She started fidgeting with her hands and I could see the expression she was trying to hide…regret?

"Sydney, I'm so sorry. I didn't know they were like that. Now I understand why Adrian is feeling okay with you guys being a secret. He doesn't want you to get in trouble." She said looking up at me. I felt bad for her. She shouldn't have to endure Adrian's flippant moods and emotions. But it was hard not to forgive her cold ways these past few weeks because she was just so innocent.

"It's okay. I am sorry too. I should have tried to talk to you and explain to you why I said the things I did in Adrian's apartment. I just didn't know what to do or say. I was confused on my end about my feelings. And no matter what you think, I see you as a best friend too, even family here. Even though I'm still not all that comfortable with your magic." I said heartfelt. Jill walked up to me and hugged me, and out of my surprise I hugged her back. What I said was truth. She was like a best friend to me just as much as Adrian was. I told her I had to get to my room and finish my homework and of course she laughed and said "Leave it up to you to get emotional and resort to homework and logical things." Was I really that predictable? Maybe I do need to have Kristen write me up a social interactions or "How To Be Cool 101" handbook.

"When I reached dorm room I turned on the light and placed my heavy purse next to my desk. I started on some history homework and mathematical equations. I worked on that for what seemed like 2 hours before I decided to finish in the morning. As soon as I showered and changed my clothes, I laid on my bed and started to relax. My phone started to vibrate in my purse, so I got up and looked at the clock on my desk. It was 12:34am, who would be contacting me so late. I realized I haven't really checked my phone at all since we returned to Amberwood. I flipped open the phone and had two text messages. The most recent one was from Adrian. My heart skipped a beat and I immediately read it.

"_I'm glad u & Jailbait r friends again. Also the great Jet Steel misses u" _

I couldn't help but smile at his text. Adrian always knew how to make me smile. But I did not like the "Jet Steel" nickname he had given himself. It brought back bad memories of when I had to pick Adrian up from a hotel in Los Angeles after having a night cap with two Moroi women. I felt jealousy stir in me but didn't want to dwell on those feeling for too long. I had no right to be jealous about that. But I couldn't help but to feel that way.

I replied, "_I am glad too. And I miss Adrian, not "Jet", too." _After a few seconds later my phone vibrated again.

"_Jet is bad ass, but I guess Adrian is even hottr ;)"_

I cringed at the incorrect grammar in his texts, but didn't voice my opinion. Instead I told him goodnight and he did the same. I laid down again and closed my eyes. After a couple of minutes, before I started to doze off, I realized I had forgotten to read the other text that I had in my mailbox. I reopened my phone and went to the messaging section of my phone. I didn't recognize the number that sent the text, but easily could tell it was a Californian area code. I couldn't believe my eyes when I opened and read it. It was a message from Marcus Finch.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. I'M STILL NEW AT THIS SO I HOPE THIS WAS GOOD ENOUGH **


End file.
